memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Help/Chapter 6
SCIS is combing the destroyed office of Earth-2 Laurel Lance when Typhuss walks in and shows the guy his ID he walks in and looks at one of the officers. What the hell happened Typhuss says as he looks at a male officer. He looks at him. Admiral Kira it looks like some sort of explosion blew this place up the officer says as he looks at him. Then Captain Drake shows up. Typhuss Dinah says as she looks at him. He walks up to her. Dinah, looks like that creature returned and Laurel isn't here Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She looks at him. We've not found a body but who can with this type of damage Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Maybe she made it out, I should go look for her Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah then leaves. She follows him. Typhuss you maybe an Admiral but you still need back up every now and then Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her and agrees. All right, come with me Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. She follows him as he scans for Earth-2 Laurel with his tricorder. Anything? Dinah says as she looks at him. He turns to her. Yeah, I got her, 36 meters away but Laurel isn't alone that creature is there as well Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Earth-2 Laurel is fighting off the creature but her screeching isn't doing anything to it Dinah aims a compression sniper phaser rifle at the creature as Typhuss looks at her. Typhuss takes out his type 2 phaser and aims it at the creature then fires at it. The creature turns to face them as Dinah takes the shot only injuring it and it retreats as Earth-2 Laurel leans on a tree breathing heavily as both Typhuss and Dinah go to her. This is Captain Drake I need a medical team stat we've got wounded Captain Drake says as she speaks into her com device. Typhuss looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Its going to be all right, help is on the way Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Earth-2 Laurel bleeding from the mouth as she winces in pain a medical team gets there and starts treating Earth-2 Laurel and takes her into the medical shuttle to Starfleet Medical. At Starfleet Medical Earth-2 Laurel is in surgery as Typhuss and Dinah are waiting for word when Kira walks into the medical area. I'm gonna check on some of my men who were injured in the attack Dinah says as she walks away to give Kira and Typhuss some privacy. What are you doing here, are you going to yell at me some more Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. No I did that to myself in our quarters Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. If you are trying to talk me out of working with Earth-2 Laurel, its not going to work, honey Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Typhuss you have people that are more trustworthy then she is she nearly killed me hell nearly destroyed the entire Federation and you're just gonna brush it off like its nothing Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm trying to see the good in Laurel, I am willing to forgive Laurel for everything she did to me, if you and John don't want to see the good in her that's your choice, even Laurel deserves a second chance, Chakotay and B'Elanna used to be part of the Maquis Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. That's different they were fighting the Cardassians Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. They changed what they were and became part of Voyager's crew, if they can do that Laurel can change too and become a good person, all you see is the criminal Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Your right all I see is a criminal who should be in prison or six feet under not banning you and your friends from doing good in Star City, and now you're protecting her after all she did to you force you to break her nearly destroying the Valiant, nearly killing Admiral Janeway and Commander Paris Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You don't trust my judgement do you, where the hell is our relationship going then Typhuss says as as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. I trust your judgement but this is going way, way beyond that we've been together since 2378 what does that say about your judgement Kira says as she looks at her husband. He looks at her. You want me to toss Laurel aside and end my dream of getting Lex arrested and put in jail Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. No I'm saying this is destroying you I've seen this happen to good men Captain Sisko for example when Commander Eddington betrayed him for the Maquis he since weeks even months searching for him, and when we finally caught up to him we got our asses kicked and Starfleet pulled him off the assignment Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss rubs his eyes. If I stop Lex will destroy the Federation it will be nothing but ashes and I can't let that happen Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. And if you don't stop Typhuss Starfleet will pull you off this and tell you to not worry about it I've talked to John he's trying his best to keep Akaar from taking this from you Kira says as she looks at him. This is my mission, my war against Lex and my responsibility not anyone else's, I know how Lex thinks and Akaar doesn't know Lex like I do Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. That's what Sisko said about Eddington and still Starfleet took him off the assignment Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. If they take me off they better not come crying to me for help Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. The Doctor walks out of the surgery room as Typhuss walks over to him. How is Laurel doing Typhuss says as he looks at the Doctor. She'll make a full recovery but she'll be off her feet for a few days The Doctor says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. That's great, thanks Doc Typhuss says as he looks at the Doctor. He nods at him. Admiral the injuries that she sustained didn't come from the creature there were some that were months old even days old she's lucky to be alive The Doctor says as he looks at him. He looks at him.